


Politik

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unthinkable has happened! An offer none of the hobbits can refuse. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I researched a bit for this fic (gasp). See my Journal for my thoughts of RPS. I don’t own these characters or actors in any way. This story was inspired by the Coldplay song “Politik”. Download it or buy the album to listen to the song.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

The scruffy youth had spent most of the spring day entertaining himself outside in the shade when his bliss was interrupted by a call to his home phone. Since he gave out his cel phone number to all his friends it perplexed him as to who could be calling his house phone. He had run across the large three-story house, past the dining room and a couple guest rooms, to a white portable phone just in time to answer the persistent rings. “Hello?”  
“Mr. Wood? I’m calling on behalf of STUDio 54. The president has a very lucrative proposal for you,” a female voice announced.  
“If you want me to act in something send the script to my agent. How did you get this number?” he asked annoyed.  
“We obtained this number from your agent, sir. Our offer is as follows if you are interested,” she continued.  
Elijah listened obediently but a gasp was caught in his throat. ‘What the hell!’  
  
Driving in his blue convertible in the warm Wednesday breeze between movies, Sean let his hand drape off of the door to feel the wind force his fingers open. Between lyrics spat from his stereo, his cel phone vibrated in pocket. Relatively annoyed, he pulled it out and saw an unknown number on his phone. Curious as to who would call him on his little time off, he put the phone to his ear. “’Ello?”  
“Excuse me, Mr. Astin?” a female voice asked.  
“Yes? Who is this?”  
“I’m calling on behalf of STUDio 54’s president. The president would like to offer you a very lucrative one day job.”  
“What kind of job?” he smiled at the promise of acting work. He listened to the friendly sounding woman describe the job in as much detail as possible. Little by little, he became disconcerted. ‘Is this a prank?’  
  
The friends had arranged to meet at a very private bar in a back room lounge to discuss the work they were offered, unbeknownst to each other. Sean arrived early like always and made arrangements long after sunset. The room was decorated in all soft greens with a circular table and three seats, although it would only be the two of them. A dark curtain separated him from the outside.  
He was pensive, stressed, and a little worried. ‘Will Elijah even believe me?’  
Minutes later, Elijah pulled the curtain to the side then closed it behind him. “Hey,” he squeaked and sat down obviously worried about something. “I have something to ask you,” he said sheepishly.  
“Me, too. You know how I received a weird phone call earlier? Well, I have to return their call by tomorrow night. I don’t know what to do, ‘Lij.”  
“Yeah, but you never told me what the job actually was. But, a bit after you called me, I think got a strange offer, too,” he fidgeted with his fingers trying not to look Sean in the eye, but failed under his uneasy gaze.  
“What? Well, what was the offer?” he leaned forward with his arms on the table.  
Elijah turned bright red and scratched his stubble-clad head. Petting it like a cat for minute with both hands, he sighed. “I’m afraid, Sean,” he whispered.  
Forgetting his own small crisis, he reached out and grabbed one of the hands that was petting his head and gripped it in efforts to comfort him. He felt the hand grip his back and added, “You can tell me. You know I won’t tell anyone.”  
Elijah turned his blushing cheeks back to Sean and pulled his hand back. “I wouldn’t take the job, but there aren’t and good scripts out right now, you know? I’m worried that I won’t be able to make payments on my house without this job. My last movie didn’t make as much as they told us it would so I’m coming up short,” he admitted.  
“I know how you feel Elijah, you know what I was going through with money during New Zealand. What’s this job? You don’t seem too happy about doing it.”  
“You wouldn’t want to do it either,” he said then sat back and thought of a good way to say what the job was without freaking him out. He couldn’t think of a good one so he tried to say it without actually saying it. “Remember when we got drunk with Billy Boy and Dom back at Dom’s place and they started to be closer than usual?”  
Acknowledgement washed over Sean’s face. “Yeah, they were giving each other looks and touching each other. Dom even kissed Billy Boy as soon as we opened the door to leave. Do you think they even remember that?”  
He shrugged. “They were pretty smashed. Who knows? But anyway, remember what I said after we got back to my place?”  
Sean looked like he was scraping the back of his brain for the memory. Then he giggled a bit. “You said that they would probably be filming hobbit porn soon.” His reminiscence stopped him dead in its tracks. ‘Oh no.’ His face paled a bit. “Don’t tell me they called you, too!”  
“That’s what that call was about? You should have just told me out right, Sean. Damn it. We’re in the same boat. So what are you going to do?”  
“I don’t know,” he didn’t look at Elijah when he said it.  
Elijah eyed him suspiciously. “You’re not telling me something. Do you know more about this job an I do?”  
Defensively, he leaned forward and clenched his fist on the tabletop. “All I know is that some rich executive hired STUDio 54 to do a hobbit porn. They called me offering a lot of money to do it.”  
Elijah leaned forward and spoke with a curious but smug tone. “You know more. What else?”  
Sean looked up into Elijah large blue eyes and his hard exterior melted a little. “I already told them I’d do it under a couple conditions. Dom and Billy have already agreed to participate.”  
Elijah stood up, “What! How could you do that? What about your career? If that tape gets leaked it will be over!”  
“Look, Elijah,” he stood up to look him in the eye. “I need the money, too. I’ve read over the contract and everything is taken care of. It won’t be distributed or anything, it’s just for this one executive. If it gets leaked, we already have statements prepared to say it’s all fake, digitally edited. Plus it’s soft-core. There isn’t any actually sex; it’s just acting, you know, what we do for a living.”  
Elijah sat down and put his head in his hands, “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you decided that easily. . . I can’t believe you’d go off and have. . .”  
Sean’s phone rang and he answered it quickly out of annoyance. “Yes?”  
Elijah watched his expression go from partially angry to disbelief. “What is it, Sean?”  
“Yeah, I understand. Thanks,” he hung up the phone and sat down heavily.  
“What was that about, Sean?” he asked very concerned.  
He tucked his phone away and turned to him with a very serious look on his face. “They will double our pay if it’s hardcore.”  
His mouth hung open in reply. “Seriously?”  
He nodded. “You said you needed money. I guess they’re more serious than I thought.”  
With a smile he said, “I’ll do it if you do.”  
Returning the smile, “Funny that. I’ll call them about it tomorrow and get more details.”  
For the first time that night, they sipped on their drinks, a rum bottle and a few beers, and stayed quiet for a very long time. After a couple beers and a few shots of rum, Sean visibly relaxed. Seeing this, Elijah soon found comfort also. “We’re actually gonna do a porn, together no less. So tell me, what were your ‘conditions’?”  
“Dom and Billy had there’s, too. I don’t doubt they’ll do it for double. Mine were about the same.”  
“And?” he urged him on in anticipation. ‘I wonder if Sean has any fetishes.’  
“Well, I said I’d only have sex with one person of my choosing. If this person didn’t accept the offer than neither would I. Now that there is the hardcore option, I have to add another couple stipulations,” he sipped down more rum drink.  
‘The other two hobbits already signed up so it has to have been me he was waiting for,’ he thought with a blush. “What are the other stipulations?”  
“I refuse to do anything weird like wear a rubber chicken on my head or do anything with sex toys. I like it to be natural. That and I don’t want to cum on anyone’s face. That’s just unpleasant sounding.”  
With a smirk he said, “It’s good to hear you are looking out for me, Sean.”  
A bit startled, he laughed, “Was it that easy to figure out?”  
“I know you. You would never put any of us hobbits in danger, especially me. In New Zealand, you were like a bigger brother to me; always making sure the sets were safe for me, making sure I was awake for early calls. Along the way though, you stopped being a big brother. You became Sam whole-heartedly.”  
Sean moved onto the seat between them to be closer to him as they spoke about private matters. “I didn’t try to. I just did. It was natural for me to care about you. And I haven’t stopped.”  
“Sam,” he said softly looking into his eyes.  
“Don’t let this job affect that. This job isn’t just about the money to me. This is my one chance to be close to you like that. Even if you don’t end up doing it, we will always have the Shire, Mr. Frodo,” he said and leaned in for a chaste kiss on his slightly parted lips. Elijah tried to participate in the quick peck but he had pulled back too quickly. He found Sean’s hand blindly and put it on his cheek. “Then I want to be in the Shire right now, Sam.”  
Sean’s heart felt like it was beginning to burn a whole in his chest. Then with the utmost care, he caressed the face in his hand as it curled into his palm. “Your wish is my command, Mr. Frodo,” he answered his affection honestly knowing this was only the beginning of his reply.


	2. Part Two

Billy was sitting on his smaller hotel bed in New York watching of all things VH1. He wasn’t really aware of a lot of American culture before he’d met the Americans in New Zealand. He had met a few, mainly work acquaintances, but he had never talked to them about past fads and such. So there he was on a Thursday night mesmerized by a show that covered many of the more culturally important happenings of the 90’s in America with various comedians and actors commenting. While consuming a large gulp from his cup he saw Dom on the TV making fun of sheep. Nearly spitting all over himself, he gulped and coughed. ‘Dom!’ he thought excitedly. He hadn’t told him he’d be coming into town, and wasn’t planning on it for good reason.  
The attention turned to cloning and sheep when Dom was shown again. “They say ‘Bah’ and wear wooly sweaters and that’s it,” Dom commented.  
Laughing at his far away friend’s comments he decided to give him a ring. ‘There’s no point in being here if I can’t see everyone else that’s here,’ he concluded. Lifting the phone from its place on the table by the bed, it suddenly began to ring loudly, almost irritatingly. Hoping it was his friend, he picked up quickly. “Billy, here.”  
“Good evening, Mr. Boyd. I’m calling on behalf of. . .”  
Billy hung up the phone before the woman could finish. ‘Damned telemarketers,’ he growled in his head. ‘Always interrupting when I’m doing something important.’  
It began to ring again. He let it ring a few times then snatched it up. “Yes?”  
“Mr. Boyd, I’m calling on behalf of STUDio 54. The president has a very lucrative proposal for you,” a female voice announced triumphantly.  
“What kind of proposal?” he asked disinterestedly.  
A surreal feeling overcame him as he listened to the woman tell him the job. ‘Is she serious?’ he asked himself. Then she told him how much he would earn for one night’s work. He nearly fainted. ‘Just for one time?’ he thought. “Is there some sort of catch or something? You’re not going to put this on the Internet or anything are you?”  
She explained their just-in-case policy confidently.  
Mulling it over in his head for a moment, he struggled to imagine it. It wasn’t working. ‘How could I do that with Dom? Wait, would it be Dom?’ he asked himself then the woman. “What about the others? Has anyone else agreed to this?”  
“I can not speak for any of the other actors, sir. I have not contacted any others yet,” she answered. “I assure you that we take the utmost care of our more famous actors. Even if you refuse to deal with us your name will never be leaked in conjunction with ours.”  
“I’ll have to think about it,” he sighed. She gave him her 24-hour contact number in case he had any more questions. He hung up but continued to stare at the small colorful screen. His eyes drifted from the small screen onto the big screen at the sound of his voice on the screen. The clip of his friend was short but nonetheless distracting now. After the call, he was forced to remember all the times in New Zealand that he accidentally walked in on his friend while he was changing, or how he’d walk around in his boxers around his apartment, and how they’d kiss each other’s cheeks as Sean and Elijah did without thinking anything of it or second guessing their motives. Then his face popped up on the screen again. Everbluegrey eyes just as piercing raw as Elijah’s but a bit more concealed by his eyelids, hidden from everyone but the ones close to him. His frosted hair, eternally partially painted fingernails, and sharp tongue, floated about his consciousness. He was sure at that very moment Dom was fiddling with the blue bass he’d bought for the show he was shooting with some words written on his hands with a Sharpie pen. A commercial came on giving him a chance to close his eyes and rub his face in his hands. ‘Dom, Dom, Dom,’ he smiled to himself. ‘How could I do that to you?’   
Thinking about the pilot his friend had shot, he walked over to his laptop and searched around the Internet for something about it. On the third or forth try he found the official site and read a bit about it. Dom hadn’t really said too much about it so it made him curious about what his friend was dedicating himself to. He perused the articles and production photos to find Dom in a good amount of them. It seemed that in every picture he was the main focus; unintentionally popping out, making himself the most real, pensive one there. “Something about being a guy in a band intrigues me,” he remembered Dom saying. Billy smiled knowing it was really the attraction to bass players; their seemingly private, quiet, nonchalant nature sucked him in. He did have a tendency to brood when left by himself for a long time, for no apparent reason. A smile stained his face as he imagined that face once again. Just as quickly it vanished. ‘How am I going to tell Dom?’ he asked staring into the eyes of digital representation of his companion. The piercing stare bore an unfamiliar discomfort into his chest.  
  
Just returning from a shoot, the disheveled man threw his bag back onto the bed and flopped himself beside it. The black hoodie and old jail-style striped shirt were beginning to feel broken in just as he had to take it off for the day. The bassist persona melted off of him into the sheets as he gripped the pillows beneath his face. He felt his own hot breath hit his face accompanied by the first relaxing breeze of the day. He’d left his windows open due to the humidity, the inescapable heat seeping into his pores. Beside the window sat his new favorite plaything: the shiny, wooden, four-stringed wonder. Out of habit, he drew it upon his lap, sensing the strings under his fingers, finding the ends of each octave and plucking the occasional string. There he zoned out, ears leaking out any thought and inviting the music in. Pulling the remote toward him, he knew that his favorite CD was in the player, enticing him into a song or three. Knowing the tabs like the words on the back of his hand, he played along for a couple of songs, only plucking out of tempo a couple times. He’d learned how to play the instrument fairly quickly. It was probably due to his ongoing fascination with it and Billy’s encouragement. Realizing he hadn’t talked to him in weeks, he glanced at the plastic blue cel phone across the room. Eyeing it thoughtfully, he couldn’t help but feel the ache of guilt in his stomach at not even thinking of his friend in so long. The takes were long and tiresome; everyday he merely wanted to lie in the stagnant humidity of the island and listen to Coldplay or Radiohead until he let slumber overtake him. He didn’t have the energy to go out and drink without his blokes around. It simply wasn’t as fun to hang out with the new cast. They always asked him about Peter Jackson and New Zealand, which made him ache to see his friends and see the vast beauty of the far off island-nation. ‘Nothing would be as simple and fantastic as it was then,’ he thought mournfully. Overcome by the thought, be put the bass down and walked to the phone and pressed the button to auto-dial Billy when another call came in. “Shit,” he breathed and answered the call from an unknown number. “’Ello?”  
“I’m calling on behalf of STUDio 54. Our president has a very lucrative proposal for you,” a female voice announced.  
“I’m listening,” he answered with a pluck of the top string. As he listened to the offer his face morphed from disbelief into a pained expression. When he was about to hang up on her, she told him how much he would earn. ‘I can’t do that to another hobbit, and I’m making a lot of money off of this show, so I don’t need the money. . .’ he trudged through the thought. “Fax the details over to me and I’ll get back to you,” he said knowing he’d just giggle over them and throw them out. After receiving contact information he hung up. He immediately burst into uncontainable laughter. As his guts were going to burst from their seams, the air flew in and out of his lungs, tears started to collect in his eyes. Trying to imagine himself sharing a nice fuck with Elijah or Sean just made him laugh even harder, every little innuendo that had ever passed between their lips seemed five times more amusing at that moment. Then, the floor beneath him flipped upside down as he thought of sexual contact with Billy. The laughter ceased, the thoughts halted, everything but the music in the background and the heavy humidity stopped around him. There, crumbled upon the floorboards, his face against the wooden floor where he’d fallen upon in hysterics, a new vision of Billy was staring back at him. Wide-eyed, licking his lips, he gazed at this new Billy; heavy-lidded, a bit flushed, staring right back at him with barely more than a linen sheet to hide his flesh from wandering eyes. His core felt like it had swelled up to two times its normal size and the tears built up from humor slid down his cheeks, over his nose and onto the mahogany floor. Blinking back at him, Billy’s lips called out his name, a hand reached out to him. Subsequently, he blinked back and this Billy faded into the hard wooden floor.  
Pushing his newly heavy body back off of the floor, he yearned to see him, hear his voice, and smell his light cologne. He knew trying to brush these thoughts away was useless now. All there was left to do was call him.  
  
At four in the morning, just as he’d crawled out of his clothes and into the pristinely white blanketing, Billy saw his phone vibrate again. Sighing heavily more out of annoyance, wanting to pretend he was asleep but the ring brought a familiar feeling about his core, wrapped him in warmth. Curiously, he leaned over to the small table and picked up the phone. The warmth went all the way to his toes and a pain washed back up to his chest as he saw Dom’s name on the caller ID. “Dom,” he breathed tenderly, pushing the neon white button down.  
“Did I wake you up? I don’t know how many hours apart we are anymore,” he sounded amused with his own ignorance. ‘Good, he’s home,’ he thought.  
“Nah, I was just thinking of going to bed, but I’m still up. How are you? Still busy with filming that show?” he sat up completely, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with talking with his friend in the nude.  
“Yeah, we just finished filming the fifth episode, but you know I can’t tell you much about it. How are things with you?”  
“Not too bad. I’m actually in New York for an interview. I was thinking about calling the guys but they’re probably all off at shoots or something.” The thought of filming brought him to think about the proposal and he cleared his throat.  
Dom immediately knew something was bothering Billy when he heard it: the grunt. He could even hear the gears in the other’s head grinding. “Something up, Billy?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t know how to explain it. I got an offer today. I wouldn’t do it, but it’s for a lot of money.”  
Dom was silent for a few moments, ‘He got the call, too. Is he going to take it? Was I fool for laughing too hard about it?’  
“Dom?” he questioned his friend’s loud thoughts.  
“Uh, they called me too,” he said softly.  
“What are you going to do?” His question was just as tentative and soft as Dom’s voice.  
“I don’t know yet. You think they’ve called the others?”  
“Probably, but they’re filming it all the way back in New York. I’d have to take a couple days off for the long flights and that would set production back. I’d hate to do that to them. And what would I tell them, ‘I have to go back to New York to film a porn with my best friend’?”  
He smiled for a moment but then asked, “Do you think it’d be me and you?”  
“Of course, it would be! Throughout the films we’re together the most.”  
“I guess you’re right,” he said and covered himself in the blankets, chilled at the thought of anyone else touching his bare flesh.  
Hearing the blankets rustling, Dom blushed to himself and pulled his legs up to his chest. “Are you in bed?” he inquired tenderly, like an unhurried, light-hearted caress.  
“Uh-huh,” he grunted. “You?”  
“Yeah.” He could hear the TV on in the shadows of Billy’s room.  
Billy could hear the breeze coming through a window in Dom’s room. He had to ask, “Dom?”  
The way he said his name grabbed at his heartstrings and pulled from a couple thousand miles away. “I miss you, Billy.”  
“I miss you, too,” he brought his other arm around his torso, collecting any and all warmth he could. “Can we do this? Could we do this without ruining us?”  
He breathed heavily into the phone in reply. “It would take more than this to ruin us, right? We survived living on top of each other for two years without killing each other,” he mused. “Another night won’t kill us.”  
Noting the innuendo, he giggled a bit but added, “But it won’t just be us; it’ll probably be Sean, Elijah, us, and a whole crew.”  
“I read through the information on it and it’ll be really professional. We probably won’t even see the others while filming, and only necessary people will be there while the film is rolling.”  
“Aw, but I wanted to see Elijah and Sean go at it,” he snickered.  
Dom made an awkward noise in his throat and asked, “Really?”  
He stopped laughing and nodded, “It’s only fair.”  
“What?” He felt somewhat lost.  
“Well, remember that one night we all got shit-faced and started to make out?”  
The air was swept from his lungs, “What?”  
“You don’t remember? It was hot outside and we all went out for a pint then came back to your apartment and drank some more. You were,” he stopped for a moment, hearing Dom’s anticipation, “being very friendly. Sean and Elijah left and we made out for a while but fell asleep before we got very far. You fell asleep on top of me,” he smiled. “It was cute.”  
“How, how do I not remember that?” he asked desperately.  
“We were really drunk, Dom,” he rationalized, partially amazed he remembered himself.  
“How come you never talked to me about this before?”  
“I didn’t want to make it an issue,” he stated diplomatically.  
“I wish I would have known before now,” he squeezed his legs. “It would have made this a bit less confusing.”  
“I thought you remembered and that’s why you were even considering doing this. Wait, why are you?”  
“Don’t know. I wouldn’t even think about it but look how much they’re offering us to do this? We couldn’t make this much for a month’s work in an actually movie. But if we’re going to do this I need to know something.”  
“Yes?”  
He licked his lips and gathered up his courage. “Was I hard?”  
“What?” It was his turn to be surprised as if he had just heard a train whistle behind him. ‘Why would he ask that?’ the blood flooded upward to his head.  
“If we’re gonna do this thing we need to physically feel that way about each other.”  
“I guess so. Well, yeah, you were hard that night.” His skin erupted in goose bumps.  
“Were you?” he took another leap of faith.  
“I. . .I don’t know. I don’t remember,” he admitted.  
“Well, if you can’t get hard then this porn won’t work. If you really want to do this we have to find out.”  
“Dom,” his voiced strained at how frank and direct he was being about it. “What are we supposed to do, huh? Jerk off over the phone?”  
Dom’s face was overcome with red as he thought about it but knew how sleazy it sounded. ‘I’ve got to find out how he feels in person!’ he deduced. ‘It’s the only real way to know.’ “When is your interview?”  
“Uh, tomorrow morning, why?”  
“Come to Hawaii tomorrow,” he said sternly, hopefully.  
‘That didn’t sound like a request,’ he thought. “What about . . .”  
“It doesn’t matter. Even if things don’t work out, you can stay with me in Hawaii for a few days. Those people won’t call you back for a week, you know that,” he sounded like he was trying to convince Billy to do the job.  
“Okay!” he tried not to think of the consequences. “I’ll hop on a plane as soon as I’m out of my interview tomorrow, okay?”  
“It’ll be awesome to see you again, Pippin,” he finally breathed freely.  
“You too, Merry. I’ll call you before I leave the ground.”  
  
Mid-afternoon, Billy landed in Honolulu and maneuvered through the surprisingly small airport onto the sidewalk where a limo picked him up and brought him to Dom’s apartment where he waited. Trudging up the steps, he thought of the long flight and all the bizarre thoughts he’d had along the way. The apartment was actually a small two-story house, in which Dom lived on the second floor. A note on the door instructed him to leave his bag by the back door and come to the set. Sighing at the endless run around, he returned to the limo and collapsed and asked the driver, “How much more of this running about are we going to do?” The driver told him he was to drop him off at the set and his work was done. Dom knew he couldn’t call him on the set since his phone was probably in wardrobe with his real clothes. His cheeks flushed at the thought of seeing Dom in that outfit, donning a five-day shadow, like in the pictures he’d seen. He shifted in his seat. ‘Oh, man this film is possible,’ he thought and shifted his oncoming erection in his pants. ‘Damn it,’ he thought to himself since the seemingly everlasting erection wasn’t going away and the driver informed him that the set was coming up soon.   
Billy thanked him as he climbed out of the car having left him a grand tip for putting up with him. The pavement stopped and sand made its way into his sandals as he mucked through the sandy palm tree encrusted beach to the large crane cameras and large crew. The ocean in the distance was the palest, clearest blue he’d ever seen, the waves bringing white crests up to break upon the shore. A couple of the set gophers saw him coming and struggled to stop their jaws from hitting the sand. ‘They must be wondering why another hobbit is here,’ he smiled awkwardly to himself. One walked up to him and informed him they were filming but he could watch from the side. A bunch of actors he’d never met before were putting their all into a lively debate on the shoreline. ‘I don’t see Dom anywhere,’ he thought sadly. He surveyed the scene to finally find him standing off to the side, obviously about to enter the scene. He stared at the actors spewing their lines amidst the light waft of ocean air fiddling with the black necklace around his neck. The breeze obviously had been messing with his hair, pushing his hood onto the back of his head. He pushed it back down and sauntered onto the beach beside the other two. Since Billy didn’t know anything about the story, the lines meant nothing to him but he re-familiarized himself with the way his friend’s body moved, listened to the wind’s effect on him, the sound of his voice. Those words were unmistakably his best friend’s. His voice was so deeply imbedded into him even after spending do much time apart.  
“CUT!” the director’s assistant called out on a speakerphone and the actors left their positions. A few directions were yelled out over the audio system. The gopher next to Billy left and ran over to Dom who was staring off into the ocean. As if disturbed from a dream, he turned his head sluggishly, never removing his eyes from the waves crashing a few meters away. Enjoying the sound of the ocean he reluctantly pulled his backside from Billy’s view and replaced it with his front hands plunged into the pockets of his hoodie. Trying to locate him as he followed the gopher, Dom smiled to himself. Walking up to him, he finally saw Billy amongst the throws of crew people that crossed his line of sight. Only speaking when he was a foot in front of him, a familiar smirk snailed across his lips. “I knew you were here,” he said softly, smiling sincerely.  
Billy’s chest felt so full, like a constricted vein anticipating the prick of a needle. “I would hope so. You’re the one who asked me to come.”  
They tried to get out of the way of the crew who were too busy preparing for the next scene to pay too much attention to the two men. They walked back to the tree line where Dom leaned up against a palm tree’s rough edge and scratch his back upon it. “Oh, that feels fucking wonderful.”  
Billy watched his face contort like a stretching cat’s does. “You shouldn’t do that,” he pulled him off of the tree and reprimanded him mockingly. “You’ll ruin your brand new clothes.”  
Dom crossed his arms smugly. “At least I don’t have to get up at the ass crack of dawn to get dirt on my face. When did you get in?”  
He shrugged and looked off at the crew scurrying about. “About an hour ago. I dropped my things off and came right here.”  
He leaned back against the tree to see if Billy would stop him, which he didn’t to his displeasure. “I won’t be off for another hour or so. Luckily today isn’t a long day. Hopefully, soon I can take you out to a bar and you can tell me all about this interview of yours.”  
“I think I’ll have to take you up on that offer,” he returned trying not to eye his friend too obviously. “I guess I’ll have to sit around and watch you work for a while then,” he saw Dom get a bit self-conscious. “Not that I mind.”  
“I’ll try and make it quick,” he pushed himself off of the tree. “But you know how this whole thing goes.”  
He nodded and followed him back to the set where the two quietly stood beside each other watching the other actors perform numbly. The rhythmic, familiar calm surrounded them again amidst the waves crashing nearby.  
  
Two grueling hours later, Dom apologized to Billy for taking so long to which Billy feigned trying to make him feel guilty about it. A couple crewmembers asked for autographs on the way out but overall no one paid the pair too much heed.  
The pair made their way to a local restaurant for dinner and to a less popular bar to enjoy each other’s company in peace. Both of them knew drinking too much would be a bad idea so they drank their drinks slowly and told each other about the past few months they’d spent apart. Dom had finished a film in which he was acting; Billy found parts in various things but had spent most of his time back in Europe as much as he wanted to be in the US near the other hobbits. They toyed with the idea of having a fellowship reunion there in Honolulu but knew it would be unfair to the ones who couldn’t make it. They dropped that idea and left the bar to head for Dom’s second floor apartment.  
Making the trek up the stairs was a bit harder than expected for them since they had had a bit too much to drink even though they tried to be good about it. Dom handed Billy the keys and disappeared to the back to pick up his luggage. Billy pushed the door open to see a small, but well furnished flat with two large open windows and Dom’s faithful blue bass sitting beside the television in its case. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room with an entertainment center in the corner and bathroom off to the right. He heard Dom come in behind him and shut the door. After throwing the black bag on the bed he grabbed the remote and turned on his favorite CD softly and collapsed onto the edge of the bed. Billy sat beside him and they listened to the music silently.  
“I remember this band,” Billy said. “You’d play this CD in the trailer occasionally.” He looked at the chipped nail polish on his fingers and smirked.  
“Yeah, I can play the bass to the entire album now. Not that well, but I can. You could probably play it better.”  
“Ah,” he pushed at his shoulder. “I’m sure you play it very well.”  
Dom sung along to the lyrics softly, feeling every word of the music, singing along with it, knowing the tune inside and out. He walked to the bass effortlessly unburdening it from its hard black case and jumped in with the song. Billy knew he was singing to him, not like all those times at the karaoke bars in New York or New Zealand, but really singing to only him. As he gazed at the stormy sea colored eyes, which were following the strings, he was his rocker persona for the show, but did it only in a way he could for a dear friend. Dom knew Billy would not laugh at him, only listen in awe of his newfound talent. The lyrics reminded him of Dom’s warmth as they passed out next to each other that one night thousands of miles away. Billy paused the music with the remote and took off his shoes. “You really don’t remember that night do you?”  
Dom lifted the strap over his head and put the bass back in its place. He turned to look out of the large, open window; which faced a dark patch of palm trees. “No,” he sounded a bit ashamed.  
Billy knew he had berated himself for not being sober enough to remember it, but held nothing against him. “It’s okay, Merry.”  
“No, it’s not Pip,” he cut him off. “I should remember something like that. It’s not everyday that you share something like that with your best friend.”  
He stood up and walked to his side. “But, it’s not as important as other things we’ve done together; like the time all of us went out and got tattoos,” he smiled remembering his own time under the needle.  
Dom touched his right shoulder at the thought but shook his head with a sigh. He opened his arms and whimpered, “Pip.”  
Billy rushed into them like a child who had been away from a familiar face too long and felt him hug back firmly. His ear brushed up against Dom’s. Absorbing Dom’s equally desperate hug made him feel a lot better about the trip and the desperation in his voice the night before. ‘It was wrong for me to ignore the issue,’ he thought then said it out loud. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it before. It was wrong of me not to. I just didn’t want to risk all of this.” The thick walls of muscle in his heart worked vigorously to satiate the miles his mind was running with his soul hot on its heels.  
The slightly taller one rubbed his back lightly, feeling him shiver a bit under his touch. “I didn’t want to risk it either.” He could also feel Billy tense in confusion a bit so he explained himself. “You see, when I got the call yesterday I was going to brush it off as nothing. I thought about having sex with the other hobbits: Sean, Elijah,” he listed as he felt the vibrations of Billy laughing underneath him. “Then I thought about it with you,” he felt the vibrations slow to a halt. “I don’t need the money, but I had to think about what it would mean to be with you, like that.”  
Billy felt the ministrations halt on his back. Taking in the feeling of Dom breathing against him, his heartbeat speeding up and slowing down, his hair against his face, he knew the bit of the fear in the back of his throat was unfounded. “Before I got the call, I saw you on a TV show talking about cloning and laughed my ass off. I again realized how much I missed you and then they called. Immediately, I wanted to call you; but I wasn’t sure what I’d say, so I never called. I’m sorry.” He wasn’t very sure why he was apologizing, but felt bad about it nonetheless.  
Quick bolts of lightening flashed across his corneas as Billy felt Dom back off a bit to kiss the tender parts of his neck with soft tentative pecks. “Dom,” he exhaled. Every peck left a fiery patch of skin, nerves ripped open to the new sensation of pleasure as if he’d never been kissed before, as if he’d never seen light until that moment.  
Then he stopped to both of their dismays. “There’s nothing to apologize for. How often are you asked to do something like this? You could have reacted in much worse ways. Uh, we should get away from the window,” he whispered into his ear.  
Seeing his point, he ambled over to the center of the room by the side of bed and watched Dom’s every motion. The younger man took off his shirt, and turned the music back on, but turned the volume down so they could hear each other speak. Finally he made his way to the bed where he lay back and invited him to lay beside him. Billy stared back at him, trying to interpret the gaze being tossed his way. There was no lust in it, merely want, a need to be close, but no lust. Trusting his friend, he shed his shirt as well and crawled to be beside him. Lying himself down to face Dom, feeling the blood flow freely to his face, the thoughts flowed freely out of his mouth. “Is this okay?”  
He nodded and inhaled the scent of the Scot beside him along with the clear water smell that encompassed the island. Their newborn skins touched for the first time in ages, only the second time for the other’s pleasure alone. Dom petted his skin playfully; trying to expel the nervous feeling from his companion’s belly he knew existed. Billy returned the favor by delicately caressing his chest with his fingertips. Touching Dom like this gave him a familiar ache, and it mercilessly made itself known. Smiling, he propped himself up on one elbow to lean over Dom and confessed, “I don’t think we’ll have a problem after all.” Continuing to stare directly into Billy’s eyes, he let his hand drift down his body to right below his belly button where Billy’s new ache pushed against his pants. Billy shivered under his touch. “See?”  
“Good,” he smirked and pecked him on the cheek letting his hand drift back up his body. “Turn around,” he ordered playfully and opened his arms up wider. Billy did so; sensing Dom’s arms capture his body in the midnight air. This new sense of passionate security enveloped him. It was distinctly Dom’s presence. Fingers with chipped nail polish did not stray too far from his arms, stroking them lightly. “Dom?”  
He hummed at him in reply, “Hmm?”  
“I feel safe and warm here. Hawaii is so beautiful. You’re so lucky you get to work here now. First New Zealand, then Hawaii,” he spoke as if on the verge of sleep, running on thoughts alone, saying everything that came to his mind.  
“Hawaii is awesome, but I’m only lucky because I have a friend like you to share it with for now. God, Bill, I was so alone and exhausted before you got here. I mean, I love what I am doing, but I feel like a ghost, living in the shadow of a past life. Whenever I meet new people, they only want to know about New Zealand. Every time that happens, I miss you and the others so much more. Sure, everyone had their bad days, like when Sean had his wig ripped from his head and he stomped off or when I stepped on that splinter, but we were all pretty much happy most of the time. We were always hanging out together. It didn’t matter if the other ones were around as long as we could turn our heads and see each other,” he said feeling a cathartic impulse be purged. He continued back up another hill narrating his feelings as if they were possessed by both of them. “After we left New Zealand, we expected to go back to our previous lives, maybe find a couple more job offers, but nonetheless be treated as we were before. That wasn’t the case was it? Everything had changed. People knew our faces and called our names on the streets, called us by our characters’ names. Premiere after premiere we were reminded of how close we were tied together and then ripped apart realizing how unfair fame is sometimes. All those strings had never really been torn apart no matter how many times they were stressed. We’d actually began to think that we were just fortunate to see each other, not that we deserved to have such deep friends around whenever we felt like seeing them. Living in L.A. didn’t do anything to help this feeling diminish. Every time we see each other, we are reminded of how we’ll eventually be torn apart.”   
“That’s why this is so hard for us isn’t it, Dom? If we do this thing, it will make our bond that much stronger, then the separation with hurt us even more. Yes, it hurts, but we don’t ache forever; we won’t spend eternity in the limelight. No matter how our lives have changed from the film I will always be there for you,” he smiled into the arms that held him close. “Now let’s go to sleep. We’ve time for more of this tomorrow.”  
Dom hummed at him glad he could finally divulge his feelings to his understanding counterpart. Instead of being thousands of miles away that night, he rested tenderly in the void meant for only him.


	3. Part Three

It had been raining all afternoon, all day, all week it seemed to Sean as he traipsed through the urban puddles to a corner where he waited under his gray umbrella. ‘He’s late, like always,’ he thought to himself, miserable in the downpour. His black socks, pants, coat, and shirt were all mercilessly drenched by ferocious drops of the treacherous shower. In a pitiful fit, he undid his umbrella and stood angrily on the dirty street corner. ‘Is it even safe to be alone in this part of town?’ he wondered insecurely.  
Off in the distance, a small red car sped up toward him. Catching it in the corner of his eye, he pouted, ‘Finally Elijah! Couldn’t have gotten here a minute or two before I was soaked to the bone!’  
The car stopped and a door popped open, welcoming him into its dry, tepid environment. Immediately after his posterior hit the seat a spew of apologies hit his eardrums. “I’m so sorry, Sean! My agent showed up at my door with another script and I couldn’t get him out of the house and. . “  
The anger that had seeped into his bones diminished amidst the plethora of Elijah’s excuses. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I was running a bit ahead of schedule anyway.”  
Music was the only thing that stood between them on the car ride back to Elijah’s home through the downpour. The lack of conversation gave Sean his first chance since their meeting in the club to absorb his friend back into his skin, drink in the smell of his Elijah. As he was mesmerized by the younger man, he smirked at himself knowing he was concentrating too hard on trying to see past the sheets of rain to notice Sean’s blatant gaze. Elijah was like a large, skinny tree planted in the middle of a corporate park, obviously transplanted from his home to set Sean’s mind at ease. ‘Who knew angels flew so low?’  
Once they ran from the car into the dry air of Elijah’s home, they pulled their wet coats off and looked at each other with knowing smiles.  
“You’re soaked to the bone aren’t you, Sean?” he asked.  
“How’d you guess?” he answered still holding his arms far from his body in a desperate attempt to help the drying process.  
Sean’s nose twitched from right to left and back again while his eyes squinted closed. “HAA-CHUUUUUU!” he convulsed into a defensive position, his arms around his aching chest. “Ow, I think I lost a few brain cells with that one.”  
Elijah still had not turned any lights on, but Sean could see Elijah’s silent snicker in the squares of light forced through the windows around the door. “Come on, Sean, I’ll throw you in the shower.”  
  
He stood leaning against the doorway of the white and bamboo colored bathroom as Sean unknowingly disrobed before him. One sleeve fell off of one arm, then another; then the body of the shirt dropped exposing his flexed torso, much stronger and developed then the hobbit tummy he’d grown accustomed to. His heart jackhammered in his chest, barely allowing him to hold himself steady against the power of the palpations. Since the bar, he had not thought of Sean, below the waist or any part of him aside from his welcoming arms and temperate smile. ‘Is it so wrong to watch?’ he asked himself.  
Then Sean’s pants fell to the tile, leaving his behind open to Elijah’s adventurous eyes. The youth’s tongue quickly darted out of his mouth and slowly drew back in as his eyes held the masculine curves of his legs and posterior captive. Sean’s right cheek flexed like a horse’s flank muscle when a fly lands on it. In some danger of being caught peaking, he stayed where he was as Sean climbed into the shower and obliviously closed the door behind him with a ‘padum’.  
Out of the many times he’s caught glimpses of his friend in the dressing trailer not once did he intentionally try to see more. There in his own bathroom, he had Sean naked as the day he was born. ‘If he found me in the bathroom when he got out it could all be chalked up to a misunderstanding, a joke even,’ he rationalized. ‘What am I thinking?’ he berated himself. As quietly as he could manage, he walked over to the closet and took out a fresh, big towel and placed it on the counter near the sink and called out to Sean, “I put a towel over on the sink for when you get out, okay?”  
With a start, Sean slid the shower door open a crack and thanked Elijah with wide yet tired eyes. “You scared me, ‘Lij. Do you always come into bathrooms while your guests are using them?” he slid the door shut. “Remind me never to take a piss here.”  
Elijah laughed a bit. “Not all of my guests, just you.”  
“Ha ha,” he said sarcastically.  
He leaned against the counter, thinking about the shoot that was going to take place in three days. Biting at the flesh at the end of his thumb unconsciously, he heard the water vigorously beat on Sean’s skin, while the other hobbit seemed to be lost in thought.  
“’Lij?” he asked quietly.  
“Hm?” he grunted in reply.  
“Should we, uh, you know, prepare for our roles?” he suggested hesitantly.  
His heartbeat skyrocketed causing his face to immediately flush. “I . . . I don’t know. How are we going to . . . “  
To Elijah’s surprise, Sean opened the glass door to the shower far enough for wandering eyes to see his entire torso and nether regions glisten from the water cascading down his unevenly tanned flesh. Water droplets sprayed out onto the tile as they stared at each other for a time. ‘God he’s perfect,’ he whimpered in his mind noting his tanned built arms and paler stomach, the hairs plastered to his forehead in the water and five o’clock shadow, the dark pink tip of his semi-erect penis and the swollen testicles it rested against, his strong, sturdy legs . . . Elijah’s mind nearly shut down.  
“You gonna ogle me forever or are you gonna jump in?” he smirked then put his face into the stream of hot water.  
Operating purely on the suggestion, he stripped and walked slowly up to the shower watching Sean’s every move. When Sean finally took his face out from under the water and wiped the excess water off with his hands, a naked, very erect Elijah stood before him, wide-eyed and nervous. Sean looked shocked to see his friend before him so quickly. He motioned for him to come in and closed the door behind him. Elijah’s mind was reeling, taking in the form of his best friend naked and openly sharing himself. “Sean . . .” he murmured, reaching out for him. His thoughts went back to the night at the club when Sean and him had kissed for the first time. They had not explored much further than that, but knew the time would come. ‘That time will have to be now’, Elijah noted nervously. Sean took his hand and caressed up his forearm, past his elbow, up for bicep, up his neck, to the back of his head where he gripped it slightly, feeling the stubble there and their new found closeness. At first, Sean looked as though he didn’t want to kiss him; he only watched the faces he made, the way his lips twitched. Then, the hand pulled his face closer to his while Elijah wrapped his arms around Sean’s wet body. His wet flesh ensnared every sensory organ at his disposal. His skin clung to Sean’s from knees to chests to arms. The sound of the water beating against Sean’s backside and his forearms dripped echoes into his ears. Sean’s face inching closer to his was a sight he had waited to cherish for years, so inviting and sincere. The steaming water was not enough to punch out the unmistakable scent of his Sam; like the sun’s reflection off of the shores of New Zealand and rain’s dreary sediment. Finally, when their mouths met, it was as if not even a crowbar could have kept them apart. He tasted like home, like the New Zealand sunset in summer. Elijah heard himself groan into Sean’s mouth but refused to find anything wrong with the new sensations. The sensuous way his tongue glided across his made him moan even louder and grab onto his friend tighter. His mouth against his was perfect, just the right size and unlike any other earthly kiss he’d ever initiated. As the kisses ran on, they resurfaced for air and found themselves remarkably hard. Elijah tentatively rubbed up against Sean, feeling the smooth shaft slide against his, leaving white sparks behind his eyelids. “Was that okay?” he asked Sean when they finally parted.  
Opening his eyes, Sean smiled and petted the side of his face, “Of course.” He watched Elijah’s face relax in pleasure as he reached down to stroke him. Elijah again moaned and crushed his body against Sean’s. He rested his head on Sean’s shoulder, taking them both into his hand to stroke them firmly in unison. Sean leaned up against the side of the shower and pushed himself into his fist in time with the pumps. They continued to make love with their mouths as they were pelted with hot water. ‘I can’t get enough of you,’ Elijah’s mind cried. ‘I need more than this.’  
Sensing his urgent need for more intimacy, the slowed the pace and turned the shower off. Elijah opened his mouth to ask what all this was about, but knew his answer when he saw the same need reflected in Sean’s eyes. They exited the shower, dried off a bit and ran into Elijah’s nearby bedroom to continue the festival of unrelenting desire.  
Now in a much drier setting, the twosome lie on the bed sheets connecting their bare flesh for only the second time. Elijah gasped as Sean took hold of his flushed member again. He was so near release in the shower that he didn’t think he’d be able to take another wave of such physical delight. To his surprise, Sean then kissed him deeply, stroking them together again. With his mouth on his, he wanted the night to last forever, but the longer the kisses and fondling went on, the more he felt empty. Knowing he needed him inside of himself, he broke off the kiss, “Sean?”  
“Yes,” he asked and caressed his cheek with his own.  
“Enter me,” he ordered softly. “I want to feel you deep inside.”  
Sean gave him the same ‘are you sure’ look he always gave him only to kiss him deeply when Elijah nodded. After the kiss ended, to both of their dismays, Elijah gestured toward the drawer where the lube was kept and waited patiently for the return of Sean’s lips.  
Having no experience with other men, Sean knew he needed to learn about this sort of love; so after the call he researched on how to make sex between himself and Elijah as comfortable and gratifying and possible. While he lubed himself up, he wrapped his lips around Elijah’s shaft, wanting to give him a pleasant surprise while he waited fully erect with his eyes closed on the bed. At the sight of his friend’s body so excited for only him, after he lubed his own aching erection up, Sean couldn’t help but stroke himself slowly, trying to feel all the pleasure his partner was experiencing. Elijah’s breath caught in his throat and he moaned loudly in the midst of such a wonderful sensation. He could have never imagined that Sean would do this to him, not even in his best wet dreams. Thinking he was experiencing the most pleasure earth could bestow upon him, he gasped as Sean slid a wet finger into his hesitant entrance to search for his sweet spot. The myriad of sensations kept him reeling in such wonder that he did not come right away. His hips were confused as to which way to thrust, but his body sung in bliss nonetheless. Ever careful of his partner’s well being, he waited until Elijah relaxed around his fingers to release him from his mouth. His mouth didn’t stay idle for very long as he immediately came back to recapture Elijah’s lips for his own. Pale hands led the tip of his penis to his puckered entrance with more anticipation then he had thought possible. The flushed head entered him with a loud, painful grunt. Sean knew it would hurt him, but knew he had to continue or Elijah would never feel all the things he wanted him to experience. As if to comfort him as he pushed on, Elijah cried, “Don’t stop! Just a bit further!”  
At the end of his last word, Sean slid all the way in and stopped, trying to take in the warmth and wanting sensations encircling his flushed penis. The dark haired man grabbed anything within reach and whimpered in a mantra, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Elijah’s fingers which clutched at the sheets wrapped around him tightly; occasionally creeping down his back to grope Sean’s flexed ass, pulling him deeper and deeper inside of himself as he thrust as carefully as he could. With all of Elijah’s needy moans and fists full of his flesh, Sean was closer than he wanted to be so quickly but did not care after he heard Elijah cry out loudly, spilling his seed between them. With all these joyous sounds and sensations it became too much and he thrust in one last time as hard as he could without hurting his partner and grunted through his clinched teeth. White lightening bolted behind his lightly clenched eyelids and orgasm shook every fiber of his being. Down he crashed into Elijah’s welcoming arms where they basked in the afterglow of their fervor and wet sex.  
The dark haired hobbit reclaimed control over his breathing first. “That was amazing, Sean. I think I’m gonna fall right asleep.”  
He chuckled at his younger counterpart. “You go ahead and do that. I’m gonna go get you a towel. You want cocoa, too?”  
He watched him climb out of bed stark naked and asked. “Sure, are you going to walk around my house buck naked like that?”  
“Hey, if I can do it on a sound stage, I can do it in your house,” he replied and walked out of the room.  
He sat up quickly in surprise, “When were you naked on a sound stage?”  
All he received as an answer was a towel thrown at his head and laughter echoing from the stairs.


	4. Part 4

In the noncontiguous United States, on a small island, different than the one Billy had seen for the first time the day before, Dom acted his part, only in hopes of helping the scenes go along quicker so he could return to his beloved friend who was undoubtedly still sleeping mostly naked wound around his eggshell-colored sheets. The thought made him smile inwardly as he argued passionately with another main character about desperation. Lunch had come and gone, but much to his chagrin, they were asked to stay until dinnertime.  
  
  
  
When the shooting was finally over for the day, he practically bolted back to his apartment after the helicopter ride back to the main island. Not only did he want to escape the chaos of the set, the endless hurry-up-and-wait, but he craved to find his confidante basking on the shore near the apartment with the warm-colored sunset before him. He imagined his eyes to be fixated on the closest star, the rich greens helplessly captivated by the dimming blue of the enormous body of water crawling to his feet then retreating. The scenery was quite deceiving that time of year, much colder at night than it would seem. 'He must be bundled up on a blanket about now. Aww, Billy,' he thought with a smile as he walked up the wooden stairs up to the beach near the house. 'I don't see him anywhere,' he scanned the beach to find some locals but not him. Perplexed, he walked around the house to the front where a figure in a small blanket sat at the top of the stairs. The Scotsman turned his head and called out, "You been at work long enough?"  
  
Dom smirked and waved to him while climbing the bent stairway. "I'm sorry. It went long again since there's a storm brewing for tomorrow. I heard it's gonna be something awful."  
  
Billy shrugged, "I wouldn't know anything about it since you don't have cable. I guess I'm lucky I had music to keep me company while my big honey-bunny was out working hard at the office," he did his best impression of a lonely housewife, doe-eyes and all.  
  
With a nudge to his shoulder, he retorted, "Not my fault you got yourself knocked up and can't go to work."  
  
He pushed Dom over as he sat beside him on the top of the stairs causing them both to laugh, but Billy half-heartedly acted hurt by the accusation, looking away from him.  
  
Seeing the con, Dom put his arm around his shoulders and said, "Ah, baby, don't be mad. Come on, you don't have to be like that with your man-candy."  
  
This threatened his facade, causing him to smile all the widely, choke back a laugh, and then quickly recover. He felt Dom rub the scruff of his chin against his exposed shoulder then give his cheek chaste kisses.  
  
"Come on, Sugar pie," he said in a cowboy's voice he heard Viggo do an imitation of once before. The kisses on the cheek drifted lower onto his neck where he knew it would have more of an effect.  
  
A sigh caught in his throat and came back out as a stern laugh. "Hey, hey, hey, don't I get dinner first?"  
  
Dom backed off with a grin and conceded. "I suppose since I left you here all day I should feed you," he said thinking about where to take them.  
  
  
  
At a small Japanese restaurant a short walk away, the pair ate sushi and drank a bit of sake to lessen the stress of the daylight, the unfocused spotlight. While Dom prattled on about the ins and outs of his day, Billy sat back and listened quietly. He noticed the tanner version of his friend pause mid-sentence. "What?"  
  
"You're awfully quiet today. Were you bored all day?" he asked between sips of sake.  
  
He shrugged and tilted his small porcelain cup back.  
  
Becoming openly worried, Dom leaned forward in his chair. "Come on, Billy. Tell me how bored you were."  
  
With the quirk of an eyebrow, Billy got a wicked idea and merely shrugged again, looked off to the sushi bar.  
  
Annoyance sprawled across his face, Dom sulked back in his chair staring back at him. "I can play that game, too."  
  
The pair tried to court looks from the other, a glance, a whisper of a stare, but neither of them could catch the other. It reminded Billy of the endless silly games that they played between filming. Usually Dom would play along energetically, even to the point of irritating Elijah. Somehow, this time was different. He seemed wrapped up in thoughts his heart was too near to. Ugly grimaces mocked up an _expression of grim distance on his tired face. Billy would have to be careful not to upset him too much during this round of teasing.  
  
Dom waved over the waitress and paid for their meals. Almost as if he did not care if his friend followed, he got up and walked out of the open air restaurant. Only when he was entirely outside did he turn to see the fellow actor following behind him. Sensing his partner's solemn demeanor, Billy made it his mission to improve his mood. Dom walked toward the apartment with his hands in his pockets staring sternly at the ground ahead of him. To his surprise, he felt a harsh blow to his shoulder as Billy ran quickly into him from behind. He skipped quickly ahead begging to be chased. Although he didn't smile, Dom ran after him, hurrying him back up the block and onto the beach. Billy smiled widely, dodging the hands that attempted to bind him to one location. Dom felt the sand that was kicked up by his confidant's feet against his shins and leapt at him. Missing him completely, he landed on his knees before a maniacal grin. "Just you wait," he threatened. They trudged their way back to the apartment through the thick sand with sand between their toes. Even though Billy was not laughing, Dom could hear his loud snickering bounce off of the palm trees. Billy scampered up the whitewashed stairs only to realize he didn't have the keys. He turned to see Dom's eyes intently trained on him. Slowly, he lifted his leg from one step to the next, making his prey nervous and a little twitchy. When he arrived before him, he towered over him whispering, "I got you, little Scot." Billy's backside was pressed up against the door in retreat; mildly afraid he'd be tickled until he peed on himself or worse. His eyes followed Dom's hand as he unlocked the door. As soon as it opened, be bolted through the door and tore off his heavy sandals. He half sighed, thinking the game was over, safe in the confines of the beach house's second floor. Much to his chagrin he was dead wrong.  
  
As he turned around, Dom tackled him onto the floor and pinned his hand at his sides. Gazing at the hard stare in his eyes, he knew Dom was being too rough, wanting to tell him so; but the game had to go on. He bit his lower lip absorbing the warmth of his friend above him, his weight pressing him down against the uneven wooden floor.  
  
"You gonna talk now?" he asked with a slight smirk. Seeing Billy shake his head and look away he grinned. "I didn't think so. Guess I'll have to get some sort of noise out of you."  
  
The game continued into something else, something far more menacing then a romp on the beach. Dom tried to get him to look at him, waving his head from side to side, but Billy turned his face the opposite direction then closed his eyes, leaving his neck vulnerable. His predator jumped at the chance, placing soft bites on his jugular, growling like a large cat over a mouse. Billy muffled stunned noises in his throat; letting the large cat above him feel the vibrations under his teeth. The bites softened into suckling kisses and chaste pecks everywhere that was exposed to his assault. His hold on him loosened and Billy smiled beside himself letting the assault continue for a few moments, enjoying the intimacy. Then he jumped up and ran across the room to jump on the bed. With his arms held at his sides for proper stability, he was poised to defend against the next assailment. Dom jumped up with a new smile painted across his face, lessening the tired bags under his eyes. “Are you ready?”  
  
The defender shrugged and regained his pose, shifting his weight from one leg to the other in anticipation. He hardly registered his attacker leaping onto the bed and kicking the back of his knees to weaken his readiness. Collapsing beneath him, Billy shifted his weight around and used Dom’s hold on him to flip himself on top. Instead of taunting him, he stuck his tongue out at him. Dom tried in vain to sit up and capture the excited tongue between his teeth. Billy held both of his hand above his head with his right hand and pushed his chest down with the other. It was Dom’s turn to be the hunted. The steady excitement in his eyes frightened Dom vaguely even though he had seen it many times before while playing with his mate. With his lips a hair’s breath from Dom’s, Billy exacted his revenge on him. His hands drifted down his body to the fly of his pants where he found a partially excited member behind the metal teeth. As he unzipped them, Dom lifted his lips up to meet Billy’s but only found empty space. Frustrated, he cried, “Billy! Come on!” When he tried again, Billy still dodged him but fingered his way into his loose jeans to stroke him hard outside of his boxers. Dom panted lightly and closed his eyes; bucking into the welcome hand the further he slid into physical pleasure’s grasp. He murmured, “Please, Billy, touch me. Talk to me. Say something!”  
  
Billy still refused to speak, but kissed him softly on the lips, leading him into a deeper kiss which fueled their mutual need. With the game nearly forgotten, Billy let go of Dom’s wrists and stripped him of his clothing, wanting nothing but to pleasure him, feel his pleasure surround him like a blanket in midwinter. Dom’s need to hear the Scot’s voice was nowhere near satisfied. His toes curled and uncurled as Billy stroked him, kissing whatever flesh he could reach; but his time would come.  
  
Billy’s mind was content with suckling his way down Dom’s chest when he heard Dom’s sobs. Billy immediately stopped and crawled back up to Dom’s moist, closed eyes. He gave those shuteyes the most concerned look he could. Feeling his comfort wasn’t getting through, he kisses his warm cheeks. Dom merely turned his head to the side. Panicking, Billy hummed into his ear. Finally, he moved his head to face his and asked, “What’s wrong?”  
  
His face relaxed and he smiled, “Nothing.”  
  
“Then what was all that?” he sat up.  
  
He sat up, putting his face into Billy’s. “Acting!” he exclaimed and pushed Billy back underneath him.  
  
Billy pouted, “You cheated. Playing with my feelings.”  
  
“Aw, I’m sorry. Let me make it better,” he offered and kissed him. They kissed for a moment, but Billy wouldn’t let him deepen the kiss. Irked at this but still wanting his revenge, he licked at his nipples, eliciting the most delicious sounds from between his teeth. Dom pulled the clothes from his limp limbs and marveled at the relaxation in his heavy-lidded eyes. Every muscle seemed to sag about the bone until it was touched, and then it tensed up into brick. Along with his muscles, his member hardened with every lap of the tongue. The closer Dom’s mouth came to it, the more he panted and trembled lightly beneath the affections. After inspecting the flushed flesh and tightening sac heavy with desire, he tentatively licked at the head, tasting him, before jumped head first into the best oral pleasure he had ever tried to bestow on his lover.  
  
None too discrete moans dripped from his open lips as he reeled in the sensation of Dom's warm, moist mouth encompassing his most sensitive organ. Goosebumps scattered along his flesh and his fingers and toes clinched and unfurled feeling the extension of pleasure under every nail. The Scot stroked his loosened sac and increased his speed, wanting to drive him to the edge then pull back.  
  
"Wait!" Billy panted and put his hand on Dom's hair.  
  
"Something wrong?" he stopped and kissed the hand offered to him.  
  
Billy bit his lip and thought, 'Is there a right way to ask this?' Not finding a nice way to say it, he blurted, "I want to be inside you when I come."  
  
Taken back, Dom sat up and looked pensively at him. 'I haven't done this in a while. Is it really time for that already?' The time constraints dawned on him again. 'I hate to be rushed into this, but I have little choice,' he peered down at his member swollen with blood. 'If we both want it . . .'  
  
He nodded and found the bottle of lube beside the bed where he'd left it the night after seeing Billy on the floor. He had no choice then but to stroke himself off at the idea of what they were about to do. He became harder at the thought. Returning with it, he handed it to Billy and lay on his back in the middle bed. His heart played an unfamiliar beat in his chest. Looking up at Billy's determined, lust-filled face as he lube himself up, he knew it was not the time for second guesses. As he look back up to his face, the expression turned to one of delicate intimacy, even love. Lost in those green orbs, Dom felt wet finger intrude his passage. Working one finger in at a time, Billy remained stiff, anticipating the sensation of filling Dom to the brim. When he was ready, Dom nodded to Billy and felt his lips fall upon him for a deep kiss as he entered him slowly.  
  
Feeling the tightness of him, he cooed in his ear, whispering encouraging laments, promising how good it would feel very soon. 'He's so tight! It feels so bloody good! He must not have done this in quite a while,' he thought with a proud tenderness. Making sure he did not hurt him, he felt himself be pulled in by him. Lightly pained grunts diminished into moans below him as he thrust himself in and out of the heavenly orifice. Sure he was making some sort of noise as well, he was enjoying the sensation of being surrounded by Dom too much to notice or care if he sounded out. After a time, He wrapped his hand around Dom and pumped him in time with the internal massages.  
  
Only after a few cycles, Dom tensed up all around him and came with a loud moan over his belly, swearing he saw the face of some god on the back of his eyelids. At the sight of this, Billy experienced a sighting himself and thrust as hard as he could into him, spilling himself inside. They panted heavily and kissed each other passionately as soon as they could reach each other. They didn't let go for a very long moment.  
  
Dom suddenly chuckled and said, "I got you to make a noise."  
  
Billy smiled back and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Bugger."  
  
  
  
They toyed with the idea of going to bed early, but turned on the amp and played a few tunes in the buff, basking in their newfound afterglow. They sat on the stirred sheets, trading the bass off between them every couple songs almost nervous to speak to one another. Dom gathered up the nerve first. "Billy?"  
  
He hummed in question.  
  
"I ... I really liked doing that with you. It was the best I've had in a while . . . maybe ever," he realized out loud.  
  
He hummed melodically in reply.  
  
"Can we do that again sometime? I mean, not in front of cameras."  
  
He nodded and hummed affirmatively.  
  
Seeing that the game had started up again, he grunted and rolled onto his back. "Bugger."  
  
  
  
The next morning, the two actors fooled around in and out of the shower, in and out of bed, and in and out of the apartment, which was a risky thing to do over breakfast at a packed restaurant. Hawaii was good to them though, keeping the relationship quiet despite the close proximity to everyone. The endless blue sky greeted them, ushering them to kiss and cuddle with each other merely because they were awake. For no other reason did they wrestle on top of, under, and between the sheets still partially exhausted from the night before, but harbored more than enough energy to rescue each other from their pesky morning wood.  
  
  
  
After the relaxing romp in the bed, shower, and restaurant, there was an obnoxious ring on Billy's cel phone. As naked as the day he was born and twice as happy as could be, he answered the chirping with an enthusiastic, "What do you want?"  
  
On the other end of the line and the country, Sean replied, "A new liver. Elijah's drank his into the ground. Send it UPS. We don't have much time."  
  
"Oh, Seanie boy! How's life in Hollywood?" he mocked, knowing how jealous all of his friends were that he was working in Hawaii, especially Sean.  
  
"Screw you, hippie."  
  
"Enough with the pleasantries, what's up?" he sat down on the bed and watched Dom dry himself off in the bathroom absently.  
  
"I got this really strange call today. This private porno company wants all of us hobbits to do a movie together," he sounded as flabbergasted as he could, but had been thinking about it non-stop for hours.  
  
"I got that one, too. Weird, huh?" he said plainly as he continued to stare at Dom play with his face in the mirror, trying not to laugh at his antics as endearing as they were.  
  
"Do you know if Dom got it too? I don't know if they've called 'Lij yet, but who knows? They probably will right?" he asked as he stopped at the light.  
  
"Ah, I see," he grinned over the phone. "Well, I'm sure they'll call him and he'll come running to you for advice."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. You know it's not like," he was cut off.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that," he started to play with his fingernails.  
  
Annoyed, he sighed and asked, "Well did Dom get the call?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"So are you guys gonna do it?"  
  
"Sure, why hell not," he said as Dom jumped behind him and started to tickle him. He laughed and dropped the phone. As he tried to reach for it, Dom attacked him on the sides over and over again. After a placating kiss, Dom fell back on the bed and whispered, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Sean, you nut," he said then reclaimed the phone. "You still there?"  
  
"Yes," he sighed again. "So you guys are really gonna do it?"  
  
"It's just acting and it's for a lot of money. I'm sure Dommie will just spend his on some rainforest or something," he said then grunted as Dom smacked him on the arm. “You gonna do it?”  
  
“I don’t know. I’m thinking about it.”  
  
“Well, if you are we’ll see you in a few days,” he said as he rubbed on Dom’s leg.  
  
“Yeah, later,” he resigned absent-mindedly.  
  
He hung up and gave a big smile. “Seems like we’ll see the others sooner than we think.”  
  
“Why’s that?” he smiled back noticing the menace in tone.  
  
“Sean got the call and you know he’s gonna try anything he can to get into ‘Lij’s pants.”  
  
The pair laughed about it and spent the rest of the day in and out of apartment but never far from each other.


	5. Part Five (preview)

The days had passed quickly after that and the pairs found themselves in New York in a typical looking meeting room for the preliminary gathering to discuss the film in detail. Sean and Elijah sat in one meeting room with the director and his assistant while Dom and Billy arrived at another room to discuss the details with the lawyers.  
At first, they were all nervous about it. Before then, it was just an idea; there was no studio or script, just an idea, a musing with cash attached. Now, that they were in the room with the people involved, the musing became an official plan of action. The stern looking lawyers greeted them with a handshake and words of praise before they started. The blonde, pent-up looking lawyer hardly smiled but told Billy how great she thought he was in one of his older films, one that most people tend to forget. The pair accepted the praise graciously, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “Let’s get down to business shall we?” one of the lawyers said. Everyone agreed and all of the “what-ifs” and “how comes” were explained quite succinctly. Dom was quite impressed with all the answers they had for all the situations they had dreamt up. “What if we get stuck?” he jested.  
“We always have a competent medical staff on set in case of emergencies. They will be in the next room during the shoot.”  
Nodding and smiling, Dom accepted their answers right away, but Billy was not so quickly convinced. “Say everything goes completely crazy and the video leaks thus getting us fired from jobs were are secure in, what then?”  
“I assure you that will not happen, Mr. Boyd. If in fact it does, we are willing to insure that the video is never shown on television or any other media outlet by whatever means necessary,” said the other lawyer who sat as straight as she could in her chair, making herself seem as prim as could be.  
“You mean, buy everyone off? That’s not possible.”  
“Without breeching any sort of agreements previously made, all I can tell you is that the person who asked us to arrange the making of this film is very high up in the pecking order. If anything like that were to happen, they would have the power to stop any of these fiascos before they become an issue.”  
‘Who the hell wants this film?’ thought the very weary Boyd.  
“Here,” said the blonde lawyer as she offered them their contracts. “Read these and sign them before you leave today. We suggest you do not show these to anyone, not even other lawyers. If you do, you run the risk of exposing the project. Of course, it is your right to confer with an attorney, but we don’t suggest it. In the past, we have had problems when other lawyers become involved.”  
“Problems?” Dom asked as he skipped over the top page.  
“We are again not allowed to go into detail, but the lawyer called in to check over the document for a participant tried to convince them that they had been raped months later and tried to sue us on their behalf. Of course, all of the allegations were false and the case never went to court. Obviously, this individual was more worried about their own comfort level then their client’s personal well being.”  
The pair read over the papers and asked the lawyers questions as the other pair was briefed on what would be required of them the following day for shooting.  
The director and his assistant shook hands with Sean and Elijah and eagerly began discussing the project. “You see,” said the large hairy man they assumed to he the director, “this film will be shot in one day so you both need to be prepared to perform at your best tomorrow. Here are a list of things you need to know.”  
The assistant handed them both a sheet of paper with a list of do’s and don’ts and they skimmed over them. Most seemed rational, like ‘don’t masturbate within 24 hours of shooting’ or ‘do bring any emergency medications to the set such as inhalers’. On the other hand, some of them just seemed silly. Elijah read one out loud, “When at all possible do not use lube, use saliva. What the hell?”  
The assistant smiled and explained, “Yes, it’s true. When having anal sex you must use lube but say for example you’re going to digitally induce orgasm through the anus, you should lick your finger instead of using lube. It’s sexier on camera and it feels a lot more natural.”  
“Ah, I get it,” he said shyly. Elijah looked up from the list and asked, “So what’s the story?”  
The assistant pulled another set of papers out from his briefcase and handed them out. “As you probably know, there is good porn and bad porn; some with nice romantic stories and others with an “I’m here to clean your pool” sort of set-up. We intend to make a good story that happens to have lots of sex in it.”  
“Hey, Mr. Frodo,” Sean said in his timid gardener Sam voice. “I’m all dirty from gardening all day, can I come in and wash up with the bathroom door open?” Elijah laughed at the joke, but the assistant seemed a little less amused.  
“Anyhow, the story is this . . . “  
  
That night, the two pairs fought their urges to please each other, knowing that if they did everything would be for not. An accidental touch or heavy petting would mean all too quick of an end the next day. In the end, the couples ended up making fun of bad TV and cuddling until they fell asleep, anxious about the afternoon to come.  
  
Sean and his hobbit arrived in the dressing room of the tall office building on the fifteenth floor a little after four. The sun was beginning to set; leaving all of the world in the dark to the act that was to follow. The costumes looked remarkably similar to the ones they had worn for nearly two years. Elijah reached out and touched his with reminiscence in his eyes. Sean did the same but watched him out of the corner of his eyes. “It’ll be fine, Mr. Frodo. You’ll see.”  
“Oh, Sam,” he sighed. “I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here.”  
“It probably would have been a solo act,” he winked.  
Elijah pushed his shoulder with a laugh and started to change into his trusty new garb. Sean changed behind the curtain in the belief that seeing his partner half-naked would excite him.  
After they changed, the make-up girls came in and got them ready for the camera. They put a bit of dirt on Sam to make him look his part, which vaguely annoyed him. ‘I’m a clean gardener, damn it!’ he fussed.  
On the set, the producer and director chatted it up with them, telling them they had all the time they needed tonight, told them not to be nervous, and patted them on the backs. Elijah marveled at how little of a crew they had on set. Barely more than a handful of people could be seen around the set and a couple cameramen ready to roll. They took measurements and ran through the movements of the scene then started to film the first scene.  
  
A lovely, sunny day greeted Frodo as he stepped out into the garden where Sam worked for hours that morning. The brunette hobbit merrily hopped from one patch of rocks to the other until he ended up standing over Sam who was crouched in the dirt pulling up weeds. “Good day, Samwise,” Frodo greeted with rosy cheeks.  
“Good day, Mr. Frodo,” he replied and stood up from his work, wiping his hands with a rag.  
“Are you almost done yet? It’s past noon and I haven’t seen you eat all day. Won’t you come in for a snack?” he offered.  
“I’ve still got a lot of work ahead of me, but I’ll come in for a quick bite, then it’s right back to work.”  
Frodo smiled widely and led him inside.  
In the kitchen, Frodo put some cheese and bread on the table as Sam brewed some tea for them both. Frodo seemed forlorn about something; which prompted Sam to ask, “Why so gloomy? Did I do something wrong?”  
“Oh, no, Sam,” he exclaimed. “ It’s just that I’ve been feeling odd lately.”  
“Odd, sir?” he put their tea filled cups down on the table.  
“Yes, as if there’s a hole deep inside of me that, no matter what I do, can’t be filled. I’ve spent a lot of time studying and looking over Bilbo’s old maps trying to guess where it has come from, but I have yet to find the source.”  
“Is there anything I can do, sir?” he rested his hand on top of Frodo’s and pet it with his thumb. “I’ll do anything I can to soothe this emptiness you are feeling.”  
The warmth in his voice made him shiver. Frodo then sipped his tea and shook his head. “I don’t think there’s anything you can do. Just you being nearby helps.”  
Sam frowned then ran out the door and back again with a bright violent four-petal flower in tow. He kissed it gently and handed it to him. “Does this help?”  
The red in Frodo’s cheeks flourished as he accepted the gift. “It does, Sam. Thank you.” He sniffed the brilliantly colored flower and smiled. “You finish eating. I’ve got to go take care of something,” he muttered then took off, leaving Sam alone wondering with only an empty plate of crumbs to console him.  
In the bathroom, Frodo drew himself a warm bath, from which steam rose into the air. Frodo followed the curls of white into the air but his attention fell back down to the violet flower between his fingers which he smelled again before he discarded his common clothing and sat at the edge of the copper colored bathtub. With the flower in his hand, he smelled it and thought of Sam; Sam in the garden, Sam walking down the row back to his home, Sam tucking him into bed when he was sick, the smell of Sam’s skin so close to his. As he thought of him, the flower caressed his skin, down his arm and around his chest. Before he knew what he was doing, the flower had found its way to leaving velvety touches on the head of his erect cock. It tickled at first like the tentative touch Sam might give him then they became reassuring, alluring. With the flower held under his nose and his hand lazily stroking his own cock, he became lost in the feel of it all. The pleasure that surrounded him pleased his flesh, but made the emptiness in his heart ache. For a few moments he enjoyed the feeling of his fingers pulling at the skin of his penis, but then Sam knocked and walked right into the bathroom to find Frodo stroking himself, stop, then jump into the tub quickly. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Frodo! I had no idea,” he insisted as he hid back behind the door. “I was just . . .”  
“Sam! Please get out!” he pleaded with dark red cheeks.  
“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll get back to the gardening,” he mumbled and shut the door tightly behind him. He headed back outside to plunge his arms back into mountains of weeds. As he tugged at the roots, it reminded him of how Frodo had tugged at himself absentmindedly, the flush of his cheeks, the pale expanse of skin. Before he knew it, he was firm with want. Trying to ignore it, he shook his head, moved it in his breeches, and continued with his work.


End file.
